Voice
by NontoxicEggs
Summary: After Melodrome and Velodrome lose their home and family to a devastating fire, they roam the world singing to everyone and making friends along the way.


**My first Vocaloid fanfic! I've been into Vocaloid for God Knows how long, (see what I did there?) and I finally decided to make a fanfic. This is also my storyline for my characters, Melodrome and Velodrome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. :P**

* * *

"No, Melodrome! We can't go back!"

"Our family's in there..!!"

Melodrome angrily squirmed in her brother's grip, tears streaming down her face and stinging her burns. A fireman ran up to them, and handed Melodrome a stuffed rabbit. It was slightly charred, but intact. She instantly stopped squirming and her brother let her go, and she let the weight of her sadness and anger pull her to her knees. "It's too late for them." she sobbed, burying her face in the rabbit's head. "They've stopped screaming."

Velodrome was crying too, but he wanted to stay strong for her. Now, he was all she had left. He knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Through all the sirens and the sound of firemen shouting, Melodrome only heard one man speak.

"It's too late. Let it burn, but keep it from spreading to the other houses."

"Selfish!" she yelled into the stuffed animal. "Why are we the only ones suffering?!" she held her breath, not wanting to cry anymore. She let our a shaky sigh, then stared at the building.

They watched it reduce to ashes, and soon the attention was off the building and on the children.

"We're sending you two to a foster home."

"What?!" they both stared at the man who spoke like he was crazy. "No, we don't want to go!" Velodrome said angrily, standing up. Melodrome simply broke out in tears again. "This is stupid! I've lost my home, my family, and now my freedom! I want to die!" she stood up and threw her bunny to the ground, and ran over to the ashes and ruin.

"Someone stop her!"

A man chased after her, but by the time she reached her she had seen enough. Below her feet were the burnt bodies of her parents and her little brother, who had just been born last month. The dead mother was protectively crouched over the baby's body, and the father was hugging the two of them, trying to shield them with his own body. But it was too late. They all died together. "NO!" she yelled as she was dragged away. The social worker that was talking to Velodrome gestured to his sister, who was being put in an ambulance. "We may, if she's been traumatized, have to send her to an asylum."

"No." Velodrome said, picking up the bunny. "She'll be fine, I promise."

"They'll both be fine." a new voice said. Velodrome turned and saw an elderly man. He recognized him. It was their father's scientist friend.

"I can adopt them. I know them very well, and I'm sure it will be better than being adopted by a stranger."

The social worked looked to Velodrome. "You really know him?"

"Yeah! Please? We want him to be our father, it would be great!"

"Okay... sir, you will need to sign the adoption papers once we reach the hospital. Velodrome, your sister's burns will be treated and she might require therapy."

"No therapy." he smiled warmly at her. "She'll be fine, I promise."

"...Sir?" she looked to the old man, who simply smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Come with me, Velodrome." she led him over to the ambulance and sat him down next to his sister. She instantly relaxed. He handed her the bunny, smiling.

"It'll be okay." he said, patting her head. "I promise."

She wiped her tears and tightly hugged the bunny. "Thanks." she whispered.

* * *

Soon after they left the hospital, Velodrome and Melodrome would be seeing their new home for the first time. The old man, nicknamed "Old Man Kame", lived in a small, comfy home by a river. Underneath his house was his lab, where he spent most of his time. "That's the only place you're not allowed. I'm sorry, but not until you're older." he led them down the hall to their room, which had previously been his room.

Melodrome instantly noticed and turned to him. "But if we're here, where will you sleep?"

"I hardly sleep anymore, Melo." he said, smiling at her. "If I have to though, I can nap in a chair."

"Thank you so much for taking us in, Old Man Kame... I mean, Dad." Velodrome said, bowing his head slightly.

"No need to thank me, child." he said, ruffling his hair. "It's my pleasure. And you don't need to call me Dad."

Velodrome nodded and smiled. Kame gestured to Melodrome. "Time for bed. I just need to borrow your brother for a moment, deary." the young girl simply nodded, still smiling and holding her bunny. She ran over to the double bed and hopped up onto it, and right away slid under the covers, holding her bunny protectively. She was immediately asleep.

"You just lost your father, your mother, and your whole family." the man whispered. "Please don't call me Dad. It would be very hard for you."

Velodrome's smile had vanished, but he nodded. Kame patted his shoulder and lightly nudged him into the room, in a way telling him to 'head off to bed now'. Velodrome crawled under the covers next to his sister, and the old man silently closed the door. He stared at the handle for a long time before sighing and opening the door to the basement, locking it on his way down.

* * *

Days, weeks, months, and years went on like this. Though as time went on, he began to let them wander around town unsupervised. It was out of good intention. He didn't want them to think of them as their father, or family at all. They were constantly asked where their parents were, and they simply said 'Dead. Our foster dad is at work.' As they got older, they were asked this less and less. And the more they weren't asked this, the less they returned home. At times they forgot about Old Man Kame, and by the time they were twelve, completely forgot they had a home and decided to roam the world together.

Our story begins the first day they set off, each of them twelve years old.

* * *

**Yay. Okay well, if you have a better title for this, please let me know. xD**


End file.
